


Another Thing to Lose

by fondofthehowes



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Grief, Nightmares, post-ostagar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofthehowes/pseuds/fondofthehowes
Summary: The hot breath of the archdemon was on her neck, sticky and poison coated as it ran along her collar. It huffed putrid air against her skin, growling with a noise that sounded more than pleased. Her heart stuttered to beat as her blood pulsed along with the same sick vein that lain within the creature itself. It opened its mouth and then—light.Magnolia sat up, panting as she did so, eyes blurry with the remnants of sleep yet to leave. She blinked, trying to clear her vision and yelped when something touched her shoulder.
Relationships: Alistair & Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Female Cousland & Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Another Thing to Lose

The hot breath of the archdemon was on her neck, sticky and poison coated as it ran along her collar. It huffed putrid air against her skin, growling with a noise that sounded more than pleased. Her heart stuttered to beat as her blood pulsed along with the same sick vein that lain within the creature itself. It opened its mouth and then—light. 

Magnolia sat up, panting as she did so, eyes blurry with the remnants of sleep yet to leave. She blinked, trying to clear her vision and yelped when something touched her shoulder. 

“Fear not, ‘tis only I,” Morrigan assured, removing her hand in favor of handing her a cloth. “You are quite fortunate, Warden.” 

Taking it, Magnolia wiped her face off before leaving it to sit against the back of her neck. Even with the cold trickle of remnant water, the warmth of the demon was still there, breathing on her heavily. Just as she suspected, it likely was for Alistair.  _ Alistair _ . Her legs started to swing over the side of the bed but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“He is fine. You both are. Mother saved you, luckily, and you have both recovered,” Morrigan explained, eyeing her carefully. “I’m still not sure how she managed it, but she did and that is all there is to it.” 

“I—” Magnolia searched for words but came up with nothing but gratitude, “Thank you, Morrigan. I appreciate this immensely.”

Morrigan’s eyes widened in the soft sincerity from her, easing into an assured smile. “You are… most welcome. If you would like to see your fellow Warden, I believe he is awake outside. Your leader… he did not make it. I think he is not taking that news well.” 

“ _ Oh, Duncan _ ,” Magnolia breathed, looking out the window. Turning back to Morrigan, she reached out, pulling the Witch’s hand into hers. “If there is anything we can do for you or your mother, please just say the word. A gift of life is nothing to scoff at.” 

The hand within her own stiffened before relaxing to curl into hers, squeezing a touch before releasing. Morrigan pulled away, walking back across the room to open the door to offer a silent suggestion. 

“Worry not about me and mother at the moment. Take care of your own, first. Though I appreciate your sincerity,” Morrigan said softly, “I will be cooking, should you need me. Try not to, hm?” 

With that, she walked out of the room leaving Magnolia alone. Only for a moment before she stood, hands clambering for her clothes as she quickly rushed outside. The wilds were as she remembered them before; endless green coated in a haze that sat heavy on your skin. It held her to time for a moment and forced her to breathe before continuing. 

She found Alistair sitting on a log next to the edge of the pond, eyes out to the rest of the wilds. His head was hung, hands wrung in his lap with quiet contemplation, with grief. When she approached him, she did so gently, resting a hand against his back. 

“Oh,” Alistair gasped, turning his head, and then entire body to stand. His arms wrapped eagerly around her, lifting her off the ground in his tight hold. “You... you're alive. I thought you were dead for sure. You slept so much longer, I was afraid you weren’t going to wake up.” 

Magnolia tightened her arms around Alistair’s neck, letting him hold her in what she realized was needed far more than anything else. It made her miss Samuel and the way he picked her up. The way Fergus would spin her when he got home from trips away. There was comfort tucked within this man she barely knew—and that terrified her. 

_ One more thing to lose.  _

“I’m glad you’re alright, too,” She murmured, looking up at him as she settled back on the ground. “Alistair… I’m—” 

Alistair hung his head once more, scratching the back of his neck with a shaky breath. His mouth opened, but he closed it just as quickly. Looking at her, he eased, closing his eyes. 

“He died serving as Wardens pledge to do. I just wish I believed that a little more,” Alistair said quietly, “It’s up to us now.” 

“Indeed it is,” Flemeth hummed, walking up to them, arms tucked across her chest, “It is up to you now to stop the archdemon. Quite a task for two Wardens as young as you.” 

Stomach turning at the memory of the demon in her nightmare, she looked to Alistair as she found herself doing more and more. She knew so little about this life, this order. About anything out of the walls of Highever was nothing more than a mystery beyond the books she read growing up. She had begged her father to let her see war with her brothers… now she’s regretting it a touch. 

“That’s not our only trouble, I’m afraid. Loghain _ betrayed _ Cailan! Arl Eamon would have his head if he knew. We should head to Redcliffe, first, I think,” Alistair explained shakily, fist clenching tight against his side, “We need his support unless we want to be fighting a blight and the kingdom at the same time.” 

“I agree,” Magnolia replied, earning a surprised look from Alistair, “Loghain used this as a power grab in a fragile time. If he succeeds, he could pull Ferelden under in his own selfish stupidity from fear of Orlais. My father—” She stopped, swallowing a moment steeling herself. Eyes set, she looked at Alistair. “Loghain and Rendon will answer for their crimes. I’ll see to it by my own blade.” 

Alistair’s eyes widened, blinking in surprise. “I… I agree.”

“Good, so you know where you’re headed and who you’re killing. Now,” Flemeth smiled, looking behind her as grass crunched against the ground, “Ah, Morrigan, so nice of you to join us. I was just about to call for you.” 

“Yes, Mother, here I am. I started the stew for you all. Should you not favor it, I have nothing else to offer you. Eat it or leave,” She replied, tilting her head at Alistair. “Though I think you not a picky eater, Warden.” 

Alistair narrowed his eyes, tugging on his shirt. “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Morrigan, don’t worry with the stew. You’re going to go with them.” 

“ _ Ha _ ! Surely you must be joking. T’would I rather keel than trek across this blighted country for a noble cause,” Morrigan tsked, eyes narrowing on her mother. “You’re not joking, are you?” 

“You have been itching to get out of the Wilds for years. Here is your chance. As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives,” Flemeth offered with a grin. 

Alistair shifted uncomfortably in place, grumble leaving his lips in low argument. His distaste for the witch was clear, Magnolia knew, but the world didn’t care what you liked. It took anyways. 

“I think she would be a valuable addition. She’s clearly skilled,” Magnolia said, looking to Alistair, “We need a mage.” 

“I am no mage, Warden. I am a witch. To treat me common would be your first mistake,” Morrigan sighed. Pressing her lips into a tight line she looked at her mother. “Why are you doing this?” 

Flemeth leveled her gaze at her daughter, then at Magnolia. “The world will end in ruin should they fail, and I have raised you with the power to make sure that they do not.” She turned to Magnolia and pulled her hand into her own. “I give you that which I value above all in this world. I do this because you  _ must _ succeed.”

_ Another thing to lose. _ Magnolia thought, steadying herself. Nodding, she set her jaw in determination of her new concerns. No one else was dying because of her. Not unless it was beneath her own blade. 

“I will ensure no harm befalls her,” Magnolia promised, squeezing her hand. “Your daughter is safe with me, and should she not, you have every right to seek retribution as you see fit.” 

Morrigan’s brows raised at Magnolia’s claim, looking to Alistair for a secondary confirmation. Bowing his head with a soft smile he agreed in silent confirmation, making a huff leave Morrigan’s lips. Morrigan readjusted on her foot, eyeing them both a little closer now. A warrior and a rogue. Two Grey Wardens with the task of the world on their shoulders. 

“Well, well, I suppose we now venture together. I can inform you of anything you wish, or I can simply be a silent guide. The choice is yours,” She purred, smiling at Magnolia. “What shall it be, Warden?” 

Magnolia drew her hand back, wringing it within her other in front of her stomach as she thought. Magic was new to her, terrifying even, but from what she saw at Ostagar it was clearly powerful. They wouldn’t make it far without the assistance of it and she needed to know everything she could. If it could help, then it was good. Simple as that. 

“I have many questions, Morrigan. Your guidance is quite valuable, should you be willing to lend it. I’m not going to waste the opportunity,” Magnolia said, looking to her with eager eyes. The world was trying to kill her with what it had, but she would fight back with what she gained. “You know a far different world than I. I would be stupid indeed to stay ignorant to it when the answers stand willingly before me.” 

“As you wish,” Morrigan smirked, but it settled into a smile as yellow eyes set on green in an unspoken promise, “Magnolia.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Breaking in my new oc ao3 with a nice random fic about post ostagar — seems on brand. 
> 
> Twitter: @fondofthehowes


End file.
